


Sex Positions Meme for Valentine's Day

by blacknoise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art meme, Drawing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknoise/pseuds/blacknoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am a romantic, and because Sinemoras09 has great ideas, here's the ObiKaka interpretation of a DeviantArt draw-meme: http://delicatarosa.deviantart.com/art/Sex-positions-meme-261680952.</p><p>Bonus Rin-boobs included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Positions Meme for Valentine's Day




End file.
